She's got no Soul
by potterlight
Summary: AU Bella is human and OCC. She uses drugs and alcohol in a way to keep her feelings away and to not feel pain. Edwards a vampire who left her 3 years ago. He comes back, but he finds his perfect Bella isnt so perfect more.


**AN: This is my first story, so be prepared, it might not be that good.**

**Bella's 20**

**Jake's 17**

**James and everybody else, you can assume to be in the 19-25 age range, and any other person is pretty much around that age.**

**Bella's POV**

I walked into the room, the first thing I notice, the rooms filled up with clouds of smoke. No one bothers to look up at me when I walk into the room, its pretty dark, the only source of light is a small lamp in the corner.

I see James, Laurent, Victoria, Jackson and a few other people I know, then there's the people that Jackson's always brings along, the newbies, the girls, who look nerviest, they don't know what there getting themselves into.

I sigh then take a seat between James and Jackson, they both look at me

"Who pissed you off?" Jackson said, he was always so observant, it was annoying.

"Nobody, do you have what I came here for?" I simply replied.

Jackson looked me up and down. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, Jackson? You didn't call me to come down there at 3am for nothing." I said in a bored tone. I wasn't in the mood for anybody's shit right now, especially, Jackson's, who finds pissing me off amusing. I heard Victoria laugh, and looked up at her, she just handed me what I wanted, my coke, my weed and my needle. I smiled at her.

"Finally, its been a while" I said. James laughed.

"I bet it has, Bella." James said. I glared at him, then I emptied my bag of coke, on the table. I spit it up into 8 lines, then took out my tudor, and snorted all 8 of the lines. I looked up and the girls that were with Jackson, looked at me.

"Ya, want a line?" I said to the girls, they both, looked at each other, trying to see what the other person was thinking.

"It's coke." I said, looking at there confusing faces. I laughed and made 2 more lines, and handed the tudor, to one of the girls.

"Go ahead." I nodded towards the coke. Victoria laughed.

"Bella, your such a bad influence" Victoria smiled at me, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ah, oh well, you three aren't much better" I sighed and laughed, the girls look up at me.

"I always, wanted to do cocaine, I'm Jessica." I looked at her, and smiled, she looked like a moocher, her and her other friend Lauren, I looked at them both, they looked fake, fake blonde hair, tight tops, and shorts shorts, they fit the title 'crack whores' quite well.

"Today, must your lucky day" I said in a bored tone, not even looking at them anymore. My phone vibrated, I looked at the screen, and Jake's name flashed a crossed it, I groaned, and read the text.

_Bells where r u? Charlies worried, its been 2 weeks._

_Jake_

_XOXO_

I sighed and replied, I couldn't just not talk to Jake, he was always there for me.

_I don't want to come back Jake. I'm fine, don't worry about me._

_Bella_

I hit send. Of course I wasn't fine. I leaned back, and I felt the numbness, I couldn't feel a thing, and I loved it, I loved not being able to feel. Then I saw Jackson, take out some blue pills that I knew where oxy's. I smiled internally.

"Eh, Jackson, you owe me" I said, and smiled, and he knew he did. He knows I don't just hand out my heroin. But he was desperate, and he always supplied me, so I gave it to him, having to suffer withdraws the next day, but I got my fix sooner or later. He nodded and handed me 4, I took them, then stood up.

"I should be going, text me when anything happens" I said, Victoria looked up, she knew something was wrong, she knows the most about me besides Jake.

"See ya, come back later though, we going to Seattle, its Friday, were going to party." She said, as she was holding in her smoke and passing the pipe to James. I nodded.

"Will do" I said and I left, I closed the door and let out a huge breath, that I felt like I was holding in, I walked about mile till I came to the broken down park, I sat on the swing, and then memories flooded my mind."

3 years ago

I was standing in the woods looking at Edward, he face was composed, showing no emotion.

"_Y-you don't want me" I stated and looked at Edward_

"_I don't want you" He said. I looked up at his eyes, and I could see it was true, the love of my life, didn't want me no more._

"_I-I don't understand, Edward, wh-why?" I said. He looked down at me._

"_I'm no good for you Bella, I'm dangerous" He said, I looked up._

"_No, no your not." I begged, I didn't want him to leave, he couldn't leave me._

"_Goodbye Bella." He said, and looked at me one last time, he kissed my forehead, and ran off, I looked after him, and tried to follow._

_I yelled Edwards name over and over again before I collapsed…_

I sobbed into my hands, I felt my body shake, I looked up the sky was still dark, I put my hands up to my face to wipe off the tears, and mentally scolded myself, for thinking about Edward. I looked at my phone and didn't realized that I had a text from Jake. I sighed and read it.

_Come home, for a day Bells, I miss you._

_Jake_

XOXO

I groaned, of course, he would say he misses me, I would think that Jenna, would of kept him company, his fiancée. I looked at the time, it was 5:20am I have been up for 3 days, the crash would be horrible.

Ill think about it, im not making any promises Bella

I clicked send. I couldn't stand going to Forks. I couldn't stay there for longer then 43 hours, yes I know, I counted. I guess it couldn't hurt to see Charlie, I felt bad for putting him through this, its not his fault his daughter is a complete fuck up. My phone vibrated

"That was quick" I muttered. I flipped open my phone

_Please Bells, Jenna misses you too, and I have some big news_

Jake

_XOXO_

What big news? What bigger news could he have besides he's engaged? I sighed, and replied.

Fine, today, ill be at Charlies, I don't know when, it wont be for long, I have shit to do.

_Bella._

I did have shit to do, that party with Victoria, and I needed to see Aro, but I decided to do that after I see Charlie. My black '97 grand pre, was parked a block over from the park, I decided to get walking. I couldn't stop thinking about today, I felt like something bad was going to happen, I don't know why, I didn't get these feelings often, and last time I felt like something bad was going to happen, I got my heart broken, and torn in two, I didn't think I had a soul anymore. I groaned, this wasn't going to be good. I pulled my keys from my pocket, and opened my car, started it, and headed to Forks.

**AN: Okay it might not be that good, but I'm trying, I promise it will get better! Review? So I don't feel like i'm completely hopeless! Chapter 2 should be up in a week or less.**


End file.
